1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical contact element made of a stamped sheet metal part, which is intended to make contact with the electrical conduction path of a printed circuit board. The invention also relates to a contact-making device for servomotors with an adapter board and integrated contact elements in the form of a plug-type connection, for example.
2. Background Art
Contact-making devices for servomotors require a small design, since the servomotors, such as, for example stepper motors, which are used, for example, to operate an indicating instrument, such as a speedometer in a motor vehicle, for example, are themselves miniaturized drive elements, and as a rule only a small amount of space is available for the contact-making device.
The contact-making devices must make contact with correspondingly dimensioned counter contact pins arranged on the servomotor, for example, it being necessary for the point of contact to be vibration resistant and able to cope with relative motions caused by temperature fluctuations, for example, without affecting the transfer of energy.
The only known connections are soldered connections between the servomotor terminals and a printed circuit board, which are costly and require a lot of labor to assemble and repair.